I Promise
by Moonprincess202
Summary: Little Chikara Skywalker must leave her peaceful existence on Dagobah for Jedi training from one of the Masters in hiding. Then disaster strikes to shatter Kara's once peaceful existence as she struggles to survive alone in a wartorn galaxy.
1. Author's Note

I Promise  
  
By: Moonprincess202  
  
Author Email: moonprincess202@sailormoon.com  
  
Summary: Little Chikara Skywalker must leave her peaceful existence on Dagobah for Jedi training from one of the Knights in hiding. While she is learning she begins to discover who she really is. Then an incident makes Kara run away and try to find where she belongs. Will she ever meet her family or her place in the galaxy?  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters except Chikara Skywalker, Tayori Domei, and Master Katrina Suru belong to me. All others belong to George Lucas. I do not mean to break any copyright rules. I'm just having fun writing fanfiction.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Ask me first before putting it anywhere.  
  
Category: AU, Classic Trilogy,  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be patient. I would love reviews and comments! I am planning a sequel so please don't tell me to write one. If you have SW fanfiction tell me. I love to read SW stories!  
  
Also some things we may need to know: * * indicates a person's thoughts AN: indicates an author's note it the story // // indicates telepathic conversations  
  
Have fun reading my first fanfiction!! 


	2. 1 The Locket

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction so please be patient. I would love reviews and comments! I am planning a sequel (if I ever finish this one....). Also I started this back before I knew how old Luke & Leia were in Episode 4 so I'd originally made them 16 (even though I now know they were 20...I think). I've changed so that they're 20 and Kara is now 10, not 6. Please review!!!  
  
Also some things you may need to know: * word* indicates a person's thoughts ((AN: word)) indicates an author's note in the story // word // indicates telepathic conversations  
  
Ch. 1: The Locket  
  
A little black-haired girl sat on a large rock meditating. She began to think about the past. It had been a little over nine years since she, Chikara Skywalker, had been brought to this planet, Dagobah, when she was not yet one year old, and now she was ten years old today. * I wonder if Foster-Father remembered that today is my birthday. *  
  
Kara reached up and held on to a heart-shaped locket that she couldn't open, it was the only thing she had from her mother, that and very dim memories. * I can barely remember her. I know she was very beautiful but sad, always sad. I wonder why? I also remember her singing to me, she had a lovely voice. I still remember that song she used to sing to me, Mama's Lullaby, at least that's what I call it. * she thought her sapphire eyes sad.  
  
As she was thinking the one she called Foster-Father looked at her. * She looks so much her mother. * He stood up, "Kara, time for lunch it is." "Yes, Master Yoda." She said cheerfully and climbed to her feet. "Uh, Foster-Father, did you for-" she said slowly. "Little One, perfectly aware that today is your birthday I am" Master Yoda interrupted. She smiled excitedly. "Can I open my presents when we get home?" "Eat first you must." He said laughing slightly. She was like this every year. * So fast she has grown. Leave soon she must. Like it she will not. Miss her, I shall. *  
  
Kara ran ahead and was sitting outside their little house. "Slow today you are," Kara teased. * Been with me so long beginning to talk like me she is. * Master Yoda thought wryly. "When almost 900 years old you are walk so fast you will not." He said with mock sternness. Kara laughed and waited for him to go inside first.  
  
~*~  
  
Kara sat calmly in their small living area and waited for Yoda to go back with her presents. * I wonder what they are this year. * Her hand went unconsciously to her belt and fingered her favorite birthday present, the blue-bladed training lightsaber she had gotten when she was six. She had been fighting with one for almost her whole life and was pretty decent at it.  
  
Master Yoda came in and startled her from her thoughts. "Here your presents are Kara," he said handing her five packages. She started to open the littlest one first. "Save that one for last Kara." "Alright," she said confused. She started opening another one. It was a medium-sized book and a large one. "About the planet Tatooine the smaller one is. From there your father is." Master Yoda explained. * My father? Master Yoda has never mentioned him before so I was never interested in him the way I was in my mother. * She looked at the other one. "And this one is about a planet called Naboo," she said curiously. "From that planet your mother is." Master Yoda said answering her unasked question. "Thank you!" she said and set them next to her.  
  
She opened the largest one. It was an instrument that looked like a small guitar. "A gita that is. Since so good at music you are, thought you would like this I did." "I love it, Foster-Father!" "Teach you to use it I will." Kara smiled pleased and set it next to her with the books.  
  
The next two were also books. One had old Jedi songs and other types of music in it and the other one had old Jedi legends and prophecies in it. Kara couldn't wait to start reading. She loved history and anything to do with it, like legends.  
  
Finally there was only the little package left. Kara opened it to find a tiny gold key with a heart on the end of it. She looked at it confused. "Goes with your locket it does. Asked me to give it to your when you were old enough, your mother did." "Oh..." Kara murmured.  
  
She pulled the locket over her head and inserted the tiny key. The locket popped open. There seemed to be several pages in it. On the first two there were pictures. The one on the back of the front part of the locket was of a blond nineteen-year-old boy with sapphire eyes that looked just like her own eyes. "Yes, your father he is." Master Yoda said. "Anakin Skywalker his name is. A Jedi he was."  
  
Kara looked at the one next to her father. It was a beautiful dark-haired woman of about twenty-four. Her dark eyes were smiling, not sad, but Kara recognized her immediately as her mother. "She's beautiful, like an angel," Kara said softly. "Yes, beautiful she was. Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, her name is." Master Yoda said just as softly.  
  
She looked at the other four pages. All but the last one were blank. The last one had their names on it, with three more places for names. She sat looking at their pictures quietly for a long time. 


	3. 2 Unwelcome News

Author's Note: Sorry, this is really, really short!  
  
Ch. 2: Unwelcome News  
  
"News, I have for you, " Yoda said. Kara looked up. They had just finished eating dinner and were still at the table. "News, Foster-Father? We have not had any news for a long time," Kara replied. "Yes, a visitor we will have," Master Yoda said, smiling at her excited eyes. "Who, Master?" she asked totally forgetting that she rarely called him master or Mast Yoda.  
  
"Coming, Tayori Domei is." Master Yoda replied. "We haven't seen Tayori for what? Five months?" she asked laughing from excitement. (Any visitor to Dagobah was very exciting for the hyper ten-year-old who had only seen about 4 or 5 people before in her life.) * Tayori will be surprised at how big I've got since she last saw me! I can't wait to see her! * Tayori Domei was a member of the Rebel Alliance. She had been friends with Master Yoda and Kara's real father for a long time, even before the Empire took over. She came to Dagobah every so often with news of the outside universe and supplies. "Been a long time it has." "I know!"  
  
"Kara, when leave Tayori does, go with her you will." Master Yoda said softly. "No! I don't want to leave!" Kara cried out. "Leave you might not want to but leave you must," her foster-father said gently. "No! I won't leave you and Dagobah!" Kara yelled as she ran to her room.  
  
* Knew she wouldn't like it, I did. * He thought as he heard her slam the door to her room. A few minutes later he heard her trying to play Mama's Lullaby on her new gita. 


	4. 3 Mama's Lullaby

Ch. 3: Mama's Lullaby  
  
Kara sat on her bed trying to play her favorite song, Mama's Lullaby, on her new gita. * I don't want to leave Dagobah! I've lived here almost as long as I can remember. It's not fair.... * Kara thought exhausted from the  
long day. She lay down and tried not to cry. Little Kara fell into an  
exhausted sleep a few minutes later.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later Kara stood in the doorway of their living area  
holding her new gita. "Foster-Father, I am sorry for letting my temper take control. But I really don't want to leave here. It's so peaceful and  
calm. I love it here."  
  
"Know that this will be hard for you, I do, Little One. But leave now you must." Master Yoda said. "Alright, I will go. But I won't like it!" Kara said stubbornly. "Said you would like it I did not." Master Yoda said  
laughing.  
  
"Where will I go? And for how long?" "Go with Tayori you will. Take you to Tatooine she will. Stay with a friend of mine, Master Katrina Suru, you will. Asked to complete your Jedi training she has. Know as to how  
long you will be there, I do not." Master Yoda said, answering her questions, asked and unasked. "I will go. But..." she said hesitantly, "Will I ever come back to Dagobah?" "Come back here, you will, I believe." Yoda  
assured her. "Thank you, Foster-Father. I will go with Tayori to Tatooine." "Good. Little One, came to do more then apologize you did," he  
said. "Yes, that wasn't the only reason I came out here." Kara said  
smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
"Foster-Father! I can play Mama's Lullaby on my gita. Listen!" Kara  
cried as she sat down next to him. She picked up her gita and began to  
play and sing Mama's Lullaby.  
  
"All my life I stand  
on a distant shore.  
  
All my dreams are lost  
  
with the autumn mists.  
You will not walk with me  
But I will remember you still.  
I will remember you still..."  
  
"Beautiful that was Kara. Getting late it is. Practice lightsabers  
we will. Then off to bed you will go." Master Yoda said. "Very well,  
Master Yoda." Kara said. She went to her room to get her training lightsaber and put her gita away. Then she ran outside and called, "Ok,  
let's start!" as she lit her training 'saber. 


	5. 4 Tayori's Arrival

Ch. 4: Tayori's Arrival  
  
Kara woke up all excited, three days later. * Why I am up so early? * She wondered, momentarily forgetting that Tayori was to arrive today. * Oh! Tayori's coming!!! * She thought as she literally jumped out of bed and pulled on her clothes as fast as she could.  
  
Kara ran out to the table and began to eat quite fast. "Kara, slow down you should. Choke on your breakfast you will!" Master Yoda said. "Okay," Kara said reluctantly, "But I'm just so excited!" "Come this second, Tayori will not." Master Yoda said laughing. "I know..." Kara softly replied as she finished eating.  
  
Her Foster-Father just grinned at her and asked, "Packed yet, you are?" "Not fully. I was going to go finish right now." Kara said as she walked towards the door. "Fine with me that is." Yoda replied. "Okay!" she yelled back as she ran to her room to finish packing her things.  
  
~*~  
  
About two hours later, a large spaceship hovered in Dagobah's atmosphere and slowly started to land.  
  
"Foster-Father!! Tayori's here!!!" Kara exclaimed. "Coming I am." Master Yoda replied as he followed his foster-daughter outside.  
  
The twp stood and watched as Tayori's ship, Nanmin 1, made a near perfect landing. A few minutes later Tayori emerged. She was a short, slender, woman with shoulder-length light brown hair and intelligent gray eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Tayori Domei." Yoda said gravely. "Hello Mistress Domei." Kara politely said. "Good morning Master Yoda, Kara. Also Little One, you may call me Tayori." The visitor cheerfully replied. "Ok." The little girl said. "Tayori, inside we can go. Kara, get your stuff together you should." " Ok, Foster-Father." Kara said. Master Yoda walked inside followed by Tayori and Chikara.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day Kara carried her single bag to the ship. She was leaving her most valuable possessions on Dagobah, as she didn't want to lose them.  
  
Tayori showed the ten-year-old her cabin. Kara set her stuff in it and looked around at where she would spend the next two to three days. "I like it." She announced. It was small and simple with two round windows and pale blue walls. "That's good." Tayori stated. "Yeah." Kara grinned, "When do we leave?" "Tomorrow morning, I think. Is that all right Master Yoda?" Tayori asked hesitantly. "Fine with me that is." Master Yoda said calmly.  
  
"Now that that is settled, I'm hungry!' Tayori said as her stomach growled. 'Dinner's almost ready." Kara said importantly. "Let's go inside, then?" Tayori asked. Master Yoda nodded as Kara ran toward the house. Yoda and Tayori followed at a slower pace.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please review!!!! The more reviews I get the quicker I will write the next chapter. If no one does I'll just take my time and work on it when I feel like it! Please review! 


	6. 5 Sad GoodByes

AN: Thank you ariapaige for reviewing this story. I think I answer some of your questions in this part. This chapter is because of you, ariapaige! (Otherwise it would have taken me a lot long to write this!!!! lol)  
  
Ch. 5: Sad Good-Byes  
  
Kara stood outside wearing her pale green cloak, dark brown pants, and a pale blue shirt with the wind whipping her long black hair. She looked at Master Yoda with sad big blue-purple eyes. "Do I really have to go now?" she asked. "Yes. A visitor coming I do and meet him yet you should not." the master informed her gently. "Will I ever see you again?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Of course, see you again I will. Come back here you will. Promise this I do." "Alright..." Kara said as she stepped forward to hug her Foster-Father.  
  
She backed up and slipped her hand into Tayori's. "Good-bye Master Yoda." Tayori said calmly. "Good-bye Tayori Domei." he said.  
  
"Kara, may the Force be with you." her Foster-Father said smiling at the little girl.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Foster-Father!" Kara said as she disappeared into the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
Master Yoda watched them depart, thinking, * Long time it will not be when see her I again I do, yet quite grown-up she will be. If demand this the Force did not, let her go yet I would not. But another Skywalker coming I have. Let them meet yet I cannot... Protect and guide you the Force will. Be content with that I must. * He sighed and went back inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Kara laid down and curled up on the bed in her quarters and thought, * I don't wish to go but I will. It is what the Force wants and I do want to be trained. I know in my heart I will see him again! I promise I'll come back to my Foster-Father! May the Force watch over you until I return. I will come back someday. I promise!! * Kara slowly fell asleep, lulled by the gentle silence of hyperspace.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I hinted at some things to come in this chapter! Many thanks (again) to ariapaige for reviewing!!! 


	7. 6 Darkness & An Angel Flashback 1

AN: I'm sorry I've been really busy and had major writer's block as well. I finally got this chapter out! It's not very long but when fighting a huge steel wall of writer's block, there's only so much one can do. But I fought the writer's block and won, or at least I think I did...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ch. 6: Darkness & An Angel (Flashback 1)  
  
Padme sat at her window staring out at the Alderaanian countryside as she thought of her son, Luke. * He'll turn ten this year. It all seems so impossible. Anakin evil, Luke & Leia turning ten.... * She was interrupted from her thoughts by a sudden knock on the door. * Who could that be? I know can't be Obi-Wan, and Leia & her foster-parents are on some other planet for an important meeting... *  
  
She cautiously went to the door and opened it just a little ways. "Who is it?" She called out into the hall. "Just me, Padme, or do you not recognize me?" came a voice she had not heard in nearly ten years. "Ani? Is that you?" she asked hesitantly afraid that this was all just a dream. * Could it be my Ani? I know Obi-Wan said he had turned to the darkside but I don't really believe it. Anakin becoming evil just seems so impossible... *  
  
"Of course, were you perhaps expecting my old master?" came the sarcastic reply. "No, I haven't seen Obi-Wan for over nine years now." said Padme said truthfully. "Are you ever going to let me in? Or I am to stand here forever?" "Oh, right. Come in, Ani." She said slightly flustered. "I'm not called Anakin anymore. My name now is Vader." He said as he came inside. "Alright, I guess..." she trailed off staring at him.  
  
He was not wearing the huge balky suit that he would have to later wear. Instead he was wearing nearly all black, black pants, black boots, a gray cloak that sort of resembled a Jedi's cloak, black shirt, and black body armor over the shirt.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked him. "I had planned to try to find you earlier but the Emperor would not allow me to search for you." Vader said slowly. Padme just looked and him and thought. * He is very different from the way he used to be but he doesn't seem evil. Not to me anyway... *  
  
"Padme," Anakin spoke up suddenly, "I promised to love you and stay with you forever. And I still plan to do that. Although, how an angel like you could love me I do not know." Padme watched his face before replying, "Ani, I made that same promise to you. I will never willingly break it."  
  
Anakin and Padme just stood there looking at each other for what seemed like the longest time. To them it seemed like they had never been parted, and that the past ten years had never truly happened. To them it simply seemed like a half forgotten dream.  
  
Anakin, called Vader, slowly stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around his love. He picked her up in his arms as he had done so many times before and took a few large steps into her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: Ok. So this wasn't the longest chapter you've ever seen. At least I finished it! I already have an idea for the next chapter so hopefully it won't be too long before I start writing it. Please, please review!!! 


	8. Ch 7: A Peek Into The Mind Of A Little G...

AN: I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. (Not that I'm entirely sure if anyone's actually reading this anymore). I'll try to take less time with the next chapter. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader; since I've noticed Kara's sort of becoming a Mary-Sue and I do not want that. And just a warning, I'm not very good with Yoda's way of talking (And he may be mildly out of character in parts) so if it sounds odd I'm sorry. The vision's in italics. Anyways, on with the chapter!

**Ch. 7: A Peek Into The Mind Of A Little Green Troll**

As Master Yoda watched the ship with Chikara on board fly away, he shook his head sadly. He slowly walked back inside his hut with only his thoughts for company.

* * *

A while later, Master Yoda went into the kitchen to make some tea. He reached up for the one that had always been Kara's favorite before remembering that she was now gone. Yoda sighed and reached up again to grab a different kind of tea. As he prepared the tea, his thoughts began to drift to the subject of his foster-daughter. Wanted her to stay at first, I did not. But stayed she did. No other place to send her then, was there. Grown so used to her presence I have, that want her to go I did not. But will of the Force, her leaving was. And listen I always shall, to the Force's will.

* * *

Much later that same day during his afternoon meditation Master Yoda had a vision. _The vision was of a boy hidden slightly in shadows, a young man really, not much older than twenty. Little more of his features could be seen but his sandy blonde hair and curious bright blue eyes that were watching everything around him as though memorizing his surroundings, a fierce wild swamp. But for his height and a look of innocence that hung about him still, he could have passed for a teenage Anakin Skywalker. Behind him, several yards away, sat an X-wing that the boy must have flown to arrive wherever he was. Also behind him, though no more than a few steps back, was a little blue and white astromech droid beeping curiously at the young man. Then the blonde youth turned slightly to peer at the droid and he was no longer stood in shadows. He could, for the first time by Master Yoda, be seen quite clearly.

* * *

_

Master Yoda snapped out of his trance rather suddenly upon seeing the young man's face so clearly. He set his mind to musing about the young man's identity and location in the vision. Familiar, that swampland seemed. Dagobah, that place must have been. For a moment, sworn that boy was a young Anakin, I could have. But too short and innocent at the age, the young man was... Master Yoda first thought. Then continued on his deliberation. Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin, it must have been. Never extremely tall, was Padme. So inherited his height from her, Luke must have. Mean, this vision must, that coming here Luke is. But why? Had to leave because of this, Kara might have. Maybe the Force's will, that meet Luke in some other way than here on Dagobah, Kara will. This, naturally, turned Master Yoda's thoughts back to young Chikara Skywalker. Stay safe with Katrina, she will. Learn much and well, she can. See Kara again someday, I will. Master Yoda thought confidently to himself just before he drifted off to sleep.

AN: Well, what to do you think? It's not very long either I'm afraid, I'll try to make the next one longer if someone actually reviews. On that note, Please, please review!


	9. Chapter 8: Space For Thought

Author's Note: Well, here I am continuing again even after I had decided to discontinue it. One of the new freshmen at school read it and encouraged me to continue it. So I did. This chapter is for her.

**Ch. 8: Space For Thought**

Kara stepped out of her cabin. Her clothes were rumpled from her nap but her hair was neatly braided. The girl proceeded down the corridor, her curious violet eyes glancing about. She paused occasionally to look out a window into the darkness of space or examine one of the ship's spartan facilities. She paused longest in the small galley, studying the miniature appliances.

She then left the galley and made her way to the bridge. She expected Tayori to be there and found her expectations fulfilled. The young pilot was leaning back in the pilot's chair. "Tayori." Kara said softly, not wishing to startle her. The brunette swiveled in her chair to face the girl. "Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Tayori said, laughing.

Chikara's eyes widened. "I must have been really tired." She replied in disbelief. She hadn't been tired enough to take naps as long as this one must have been in years. The older woman nodded and then smiled at Kara gently.

"Would you like a tour of Nanmin 1?" She asked. For a moment Kara didn't respond, lost in a sudden wave of homesickness. Then she brightened as she realized what Tayori had said. "Oh, yes!" Kara exclaimed eagerly. Her brief glimpses of the ship had sparked her curiosity.

"Alright, then." Tayori said. Before leaving the bridge, she glanced over the instruments to ensure the ship was still safely traveling through hyperspace. The dark-haired girl immediately took a place at the pilot's side. The two entered the small living space to begin the tour.

* * *

The tour was over all too quickly outside of Kara's small cabin. The pilot and Jedi girl parted ways, Tayori to the bridge and Kara to the lounge area.

Chikara knelt in the center of the small open space. Her eyes closed and her hands neatly folded themselves in her lap. Her breathing slowed as she began to fall into the meditative state. She could feel the swirls and currents of the Force all around.

The tension she had not known was there was swept away by the gentle motion of the Force along with her worries about Tatooine, this Knight Katrina Suru she was t train with, and Foster-Father all alone back home. The homesickness faded as the warmth and purity of the Light side of the Force soothed her.

With a soft sigh, Chikara sank deeper into her meditation.

* * *

After what felt like mere minutes but in reality was much longer, Kara's eyes fluttered open as she withdrew from her meditation. It was now the third day of the trip and Kara's nervousness was increasing. The meditation served to calm her and center her in the Force.

Chikara slid her feet to the side and stood up. She padded softly to the bridge, her booted feet making little noise. Tayori spent most of her time in the bridge, particularly now that they were closer to Tatooine. Kara was hoping Tayori would give her another lesson. Last night the pilot had fed the girl's curiosity by teaching her some of the ship's basic controls. Tayori had discovered Kara learned quickly and was genuinely interested in flying.

"Tayori?" Kara called out as she approached. She stuck her head through the doorway to find the woman sitting in the pilot's seat. "We should arrive in the Tatoo system in a couple of hours." Tayori said smiling.

"I suppose you want another lesson." She went on in a cheerful tone. Kara nodded vigorously. Tayori Domei grinned. She had expected Kara to want another lesson given the enthusiasm the girl had previously shown. "Come on then." She replied, motioning the girl to her side. Quietly and with shining eyes, Chikara joined Tayori at the controls.

* * *

A persistent beeping halted the lesson. Tayori slung herself back into the pilot's chair and ordered Kara into the copilot's seat. "It's time to emerge from lightspeed." Tayori informed the girl. Tayori's capable hands moved over the controls and the ship returned to subspeed.

Nanmin 1 had emerged at the outer edge of the Tatoo system. Deeper in, Kara could spot fiercely glowing twin suns and several planets, one of which shone nearly as gold at the suns. Tayori indicated the golden planet. "Tatooine." She said. "The only inhabited planet in the Tatoo system and our destination."

Kara nearly bounced in her seat despite being strapped in. "Tatooine seems to glow because of the sands reflecting the sun." She said, remembering reading that in one of her new books. Tayori merely nodded and reverted the ship to hyperspace. She had first emerged at the outer edge to ensure the system was safe. Now that she knew that it was, the last brief trip at lightspeed to the planet began.


End file.
